Kamen Rider Kabuto
by Blade100
Summary: Based off of Kamen Rider Kabuto. When an alien race attacks Earth, a government organization creates the Rider System. And when Chiro ends up attaining a special weapon called a Zector, he'll find himself in a war against other Riders, aliens, and more.
1. Henshin!

A/N So let's begin. I'm going to introduce you to the Kamen Rider Kabuto Series. With some editing… or a lot of editing.

Do not own Kamen Rider of the Monkey Team. Do not own ZECT either or any of their elements, but I do own Blade100.

HENSHIN!

Seven years ago, a meteorite fell from space and hit the city of New York. The result was that New York City was completely annihilated.

But another, more secret result was also there. The birth of an evil race called… The Worms.

But I am getting ahead of myself. Let's start at the beginning.

* * *

A series of black vans drove down the road. Nobody was outside the vans, as they drove up to an abandon building. Atleast, it was suppose to be abandoned.

"Everyone out!" a man ordered as soon as he stepped out of the van. He had a radio ear piece on his ear, and soon saw people running out of the vans.

The man had a black jacket with matching pants, and seemed quite elderly, with wrinkles visible.

The men had black jumpsuits, with bulletproof vest on their chest, black boots, black gloves, and strange helmets. The helmets were black, with two black lenses on the right and left, like bug eyes almost, complete with two white antennas on their helmets.

On their hands were special guns that covered their entire hand. It was like a big sphere, with a white pointy tip coming out of it.

"Go in, Squad A," the man ordered as a squad ran in. "Follow, Squad B and X… Squad C, follow in and cover East side, Squad D take West."

"Report."

"Point A, Clear."

"Point B, Clear."

"Point X, Clear."

"Point C, Clear."

"…"

"Squad D, report."

"Guard's death, confirmed."

"Formation Bet-"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!"

As soon as each squad walked into a clearing with four pillars keeping the ceiling up. Something grabbed a man and bit his neck, making it bleed and killing him.

The monster stood at seven feet tall, with a green shell and blood red fingers. On its back was a large green humpback, with a green shell. Its eyes were more like holes, with three rides going down them. One hand had five fingers, but the other had two long red tentacles. It moved its toeless foot forward as the troops quickly went into formation and fired at the monster.

The bullets hit the monster and pushed it back as the troops got into to lines to better fire at it.

Suddenly two other monsters resembling the first tackled and killed some troops from behind.

The troops' guns suddenly had a large blade come out of them. They then began trying to stab and kill the monsters with their… 'Gun Blades.' They tried to fight back, but they were easily thrown aside and beaten to death.

"Fall back into long range," the old man ordered.

The troop obeyed and quickly ran into a single straight line. They quickly turned their Gun Blades back into guns and fired at the monsters. Then something happened.

"Sir!" the commanding officer yelled. "They're molting!"

It was true! The monsters' skin burned with amazing heat and their skin turned red. Suddenly it fell apart, revealing a black skin, with red lines traveling on the sides. On the right shoulder were four spider legs just sticking out, with only one on the right. The eyes were white, and had changed to three eyes in a triangle. It had long dreadlocks going down the head, almost like spider legs and a strong muscular body with spikes on the knees, shoulders, and elbows.

Soon what was a fight became a massacre. Soldiers were thrown, killed, and ripped apart. It was like the troops were moving in slow motion as the monsters slaughtered them.

"Fall back, use the smoke grenade to get out," the old man ordered.

The soldiers quickly obeyed, firing a series of pods which quickly let out smoke. The troops ran away in fear as the monsters walked in the smoke.

* * *

"Body count."

"Sixteen wounded…thirty nine dead," the commanding officer said. He then took his helmet off. "We need help!" Blade100 yelled.

"Who would help us? We're using many of our resources, who do you have in mind?"

* * *

"Yeah, yeah, yeah….YES!" Chiro yelled. "I win!"

"Yeah, yeah….good job, kid," Sprx grumbled.

Knock…knock

"Door Brainstrain," Sprx said, playing a rematch with Chiro.

"That did not come from the door, it was from-"

KNOCK!

"OPEN THE WINDOW!" Blade100 yelled as he hung on to the edge of the Super Robot.

"Blade100?" Gibson asked, opening the window, letting him in.

"About time!"

"We have a door, ya know," Nova said.

"Not like anyone uses it," Blade100 commented. He then changed his look and seemed serious. "Earth needs your help."

"What is it?" Antarui asked.

"We have a Worm Infestation."

* * *

"This is ZECT, a branch of High Command Agency whose job is to fight and destroy all Worms," Blade100 said and showed them a picture of the man in black clothes and armor. He then showed them a picture of the old man. "This is Hazmat, the current commanding officer of ZECT," he continued. "And these…" he then showed everyone a picture of the green monsters that he fought. "Are Aracneworms, the base of most Worms."

"What exactly are these creatures? These… 'Worms'?"

"That's classified info, I'm sorry."

"So we can help…we just can't know what's going on?" Nova asked.

"Nova. Please," Antauri requested. "We will help, but we must stay on Shuggazoom to watch out for the Skeleton King."

"I can go, by myself," Chiro said, standing and walking over to Blade100. "Since I'm human, I can stay on Earth easily, while you can stay and protect Shuggazoom."

"Are you sure, Chiro?" Antauri asked.

"Of course. How hard could it be?"

* * *

"Where's everyone going?"

"That's the thing about Earth. Everyone's gotta keep going, things never stop. Especially after what happened."

"What happened?"

"Meteor hit the area nearby New York. Nearly leveled the city," Blade100 explained as he opened the doors to a building and the two walked in.

"Ah…Blade100. I take this is your friend?" an old man asked, walking to the two.

"Hello Hazmat, and yes, this is Chiro."

"Hello, Chiro."

"Uh… hi."

"Come with me," Hazmat ordered and walked to a wall.

"Hey look-"

Suddenly Hazmat walked through the wall, making a small ripple appear on it. Chiro's eyes widened as Blade100 followed. The young boy looked at the wall and slowly touched it, making a little ripple.

"Come on!" Blade100 ordered, grabbing Chiro's collar and dragging him in.

"Welcome…to ZECT HQ," Hazmat smiled.

Chiro looked around to see he was in a large room with all sorts of computers lined up on the ground with men and women working at them. IN front of his was a large screen on the white wall as he looked around and at the huge ceiling. In the center was a small circle, where another row of people were hard at work to find and stop more Worms.

"Wow…"

* * *

"You're crazy!" Officer John yelled.

"What? Me crazy? No way man, I'm telling you there's proof to this conspiracy junk!" his partner Sean yelled.

John laughed as he held tight on wheel of a car. He then made a turn to the right and stopped.

"WOAH!" Sean yelled. "Why'd you do that?"

"Look, there's a kid on the ground! Come on!" John ordered and the two ran out of the car.

The child lay motionlessly on the ground. The two cops looked around, but didn't see anyone, not a soul in site.

"Kid! Kid! You okay?" Sean asked. "John, I think he's a-ACK!"

Sean let out a cry of pain as a tentacle came out of the boy's back and stabbed into Sean's neck. The cop let out one final cry of pain as he fell to the ground, dead.

"Holy cra-" John was silenced as the child grew and hi throat was caught in a green hand. He then came face to face with an Aracneworm, which easily killed him.

* * *

"Sir! We have activity!"

"Where?" Hazmat asked.

"Section C, Quarter 2!"

"Come on," he ordered. "I want Squads E, R, and T with me, now!" Hazmat yelled. "Suit up!"

* * *

"How much farther?" Chiro asked as the van they were in, along with the ones following it, speeded forward into the city. Various troops looked at each, anxious to fight.

"We're nearing it," Hazmat answered as he looked in his hand to see a large brown bag.

"What's-"

"Classified."

"Isn't everything?" Blade100 laughed. "Huh? Huh?" Blade100 asked ,looking at everyone with a big grin. After two minutes of no one answered, Blade100 just sank back into his chair, whispering, "I thought it was funny."

"Sir, we have two officers' dead," the driver yelled as he saw the dead bodies of John and Sean.

"Any sign of the Worm?"

"Let me scan the- aha! Major heat source, sir! Northwest for five miles!"

"GO!"

The driver nodded and put the pedal to the metal. In a few minutes, the vans were at an abandon building, and quickly ran out, along with Chiro and Blade100.

"Blade100!" Hazmat yelled and handed him the bag. "You know what to do?"

"Of course, sir," Blade100 nodded. He took the bag and took out a large metal belt colored silver, with the words ZECT on it. The belt had a big pad on the center, as though it was meant for something.

"What is that?"

"The Kabuto Buckle."

"The wha-"

"We have activity!" a troop screamed, pointing into the side of the building. Everyone looked up see a John, staring at them. Suddenly John's skin began breaking off and there was now an Aracneworm. Suddenly it glowed red and the skin peeled off to reveal its second form from earlier in the chapter.

"You never said it did that!" Chiro screamed.

"You never asked. Hazmat! It's molted into an Aracneworm Rubor!" Blade100 yelled.

"Doesn't matter, open fire!" Hazmat ordered and everyone began to open fire on the Worm. Bullets flew at the alien monster, but the beast just ran up, to the top of the building.

"After it!" Hazmat yelled.

The soldiers switched to sword mode and quickly gave chase. Blade100 motioned Chiro to follow as they ran up the stairs.

As soon as they reached the roof, one of the soldiers was grabbed and thrown off the building by the Rubor Worm. Let's just call him Rubor, okay?

"Attack!" Blade100 ordered, but it was soon obvious that the troops were doomed to a slaughter. "Sir!" Blade100 yelled on the radio. "We're getting owned! Permission to use the belt?"

"Permission granted!"

"Alright!" Blade100 smiled. He then held his hand in the air.

Suddenly Chiro saw a light in the air. He then saw a large bug flying in the air, about as big as his hand. He then realized…it wasn't really a bug! It looked like a Rhinoceros Beatle, but it was red and made of metal.

It flew around Blade100, but instead of going into his hand, it flew to Chiro.

"AHHHH!" Chiro yelled and put his hands up as defense. Instead of hurting him though, the metal bug went into Chiro's right hand. "Huh?"

"Hey!" Blade100 screamed. Before he could argue, Rubor grabbed him in a bear hug. "AHHHH! Chiro! Give me a hand over here! NOW! AGGHH!"

"Chiro Spearo!" Chiro screamed, throwing a lightning bolt at Rubor, blasting it off Blade100. "Now what do I do with this?" Chiro asked. Blade100 looked at his new belt and then at Chiro.

"Use this!" he ordered, taking the belt off. He then threw it and it came into Chiro's other hand. "Now put the beetle on the pad on the belt and say, henshin!"

"Huh?"

"JUST DO IT!" Blade100 screamed as Rubor got up.

"Alright!" Chiro screamed. He quickly put the belt on and looked at the beetle. "I put the beetle on the belt?"

"Kabuto! It's called, Kabuto!"

Chiro just shook his head and looked at Kabuto. He then slid the bug on to the belt pad and he felt a surge of power. "Henshin!"

A field of hexagon appeared over Chiro's body like a force field. A silver armor appeared over his body with a silver V on his head. He had a blue visor, and with a silver helmet. Black smooth metal covered Chiro's legs and red accents all over his silver and black armor.

"Wow…what happened?" Chiro asked, looking at his armor. He looked in his hand to see a strange red and white gun.

"You're Kamen Rider Kabuto now! Now fight back!" Blade100 yelled as the Rubor charged at Chiro.

**END**


	2. Rider Don't Spoil it Now

Rider… Don't Spoilt It Now

"Wow…" Chiro whispered, looking at his armor. "This is amaz- oof!" Chiro was suddenly interrupted as Rubor tackled him into the wall and down the stairs.

"Chiro!" Blade10 0yelled, running over. "You okay?"

"AHHHH!!"

"…That doesn't sound good."

* * *

Chiro was thrown against the wall, and tackled again, this time actually going through the wall as Rubor continued pummeling him.

Blade100 ran down as Chiro was beaten.

"Chiro! Grab your gun's barrel, and use the hilt as an axe!" Blade100 yelled.

"What?!"

"JUST MAKE IT GO INTO AXE MADE!"

Chiro let out an angered groan and jumped away from Rubor. He then took the bun's barrel in his right hand and noticed the butt was round at the end, with almost a blade edge, like a tomahawk.

"Good now attack!" Blade100 ordered. "Watch that fist, duck! Roll to the left! Duck! Sweep kick! Not slam your axe into him!" Blade100 cheered.

Chiro did as Blade100 said and slammed them axe into Rubor. Suddenly the axe glowed and Chiro heard a deep robotic voice come from Kabuto.

"**Avalanche Break."**

The tomahawk suddenly coursed with red electricity and Chiro lifted it up. He then spun around and slammed the axe into Rubor, sending it flying out through the wall.

It was dead before it hit the ground.

"Alright! Not bad Chiro, not bad!" Blade100 applauded.

Suddenly Kabuto flew off of Chiro's belt and disappeared into the sky, in a green light. The two looked at where it had disappeared to, then at each other.

"How did it-"

"Pocket space. Amazing what some government funding can do, huh?"

Chiro just nodded as they heard footsteps. The two teens turned around and saw Hazmat and some ZECT troops walking up and to them.

"Uh…Hiya, boss," Blade100 smiled.

"The Kabuto…" Hazmat said, looking at Chiro. "Give it to me."

"Hey! Hold up!" Blade100 ordered. "The Kabuto has chosen him, it's his now."

"…"

"I'll keep an eye on him. I'll make sure he knows what he's doing and who to do it against."

"Don't worry. I've protected my world dozens of times. I can helped another," Chiro smiled.

"…Then perhaps you can help us deal with our other Worm problem? We have reports of three Rubor Worms."

"Three?" Chiro asked.

"Don't worry Chiro! I'll teach everything I know about the Kabuto on the way!"

* * *

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"Know what to do?"

"I do."

"Okay… good luck," Blade100 smiled as Chiro walked out of the car.

"Stand by!" Chiro yelled, holding his hand up into the air. A green light appeared in the air as Kabuto flew into Chiro's hand. The Kamen Rider looked at Blade100 and his 'mentor' just nodded his head and pointed at a warehouse. "Henshin!"

"**Henshin," **the Kabuto emitted.

A familiar field of pentagons covered Chiro as he was entered into Masked Form. He took another look at the warehouse and ran inside.

"Go get them, Kamen Rider Kabuto!" Blade100 cheered. As soon as he believed Chiro was out of earshot he stepped out of the car and walked after Chiro. "He's so dead."

* * *

Chiro walked through the empty warehouse, occasionally hearing a faint footstep or a sharp hiss. His footsteps were silent as he took a step forward.

Suddenly a loud hiss was heard and Chiro instantly grabbed his gun. He held it in the air and looked around.

"Chiro, duck!" Blade100 yelled.

On reflex the power house hero ducked down and a Rubor flew over his head. He looked to where it landed to see three of them, one with yellow instead of red, one with blue, and the last with green.

We'll just call them by their respected color, kay? Kay.

The three Worms hissed at Chiro, who held his gun at them. Blade100 ran over and stopped at Chiro's side, taking deep breathes of air.

"Man I need to work out more!" he joked. He then looked at the Worms and turned serious. "Okay Chiro, easy with the gun. Don't hold too tightly, watch your aim. Calculate which the leader is."

Suddenly Yellow let out a loud hiss and Blue tackled Chiro while Green and Yellow ran off.

"I think it's yellow."

"I know now!" Chiro yelled as he wrestled with Blue. The Worm hissed and began banging Chiro's head with his fist. "Grrrr! Avalanche Shot!" Chiro yelled as he grabbed his gun. The gun glowed as the Kamen Rider aimed it at Blue's head.

"**Avalanche Shot."**

The body fell on top of Chiro as the ion charged blast blew its head off. Chiro threw it off and Blade100 helped him up.

"Two down," Chiro smiled under his helmet.

The two suddenly turned to see Green hissing at Chiro. The Worm jumped and nearly tackled the two, had they not ducked under it.

"Blade100, plan NOW!" Chiro yelled.

"Lesson two about these fancy armors. Most come with a neat trick, called Cast Off," Blade100 grinned. Suddenly he crouched down to see the Henshin Buckle. He then grabbed the Kabuto's horn and flipped it over, revealing a golden horn pointing to the right.

The boy then ran off as the belt sent a red electric surge through Chiro's body.

"Cast off!"

"**Cast off."**

The armor suddenly exploded off and some of the pieces hit Blue. Chiro now stood in his Rider form, showing that he really was, a Kamen Rider.

Chiro's new armor had a much smaller form then before. It had a red chest and back, with a blue visor. Silver accents were over his body, with a black under layer under the armor. He had a noticeable red horn on his head, resembling a Japanese Hercules Beetle right between the visors. The visor glowed blue and then stopped as Chiro stood in his new armor.

"Good! Now get your gun out and shift to Kunai mode!" Blade100 commanded.

Chiro nodded and removed the gun's barrel and placed it in a special pocket in his armor. He then held up his new kunai and smiled. He then looked at Blue and took a fighting stance.

"Duck! Backflip!" Blade100 ordered. "Quick there's a button on the right of Kabuto, press it!"

"What will it do?" Chiro asked as he backflipped away from Blue. As soon as he landed, Chiro felt his belt for the button and found it. He then pressed down p not and heard Kabuto speak.

"**Clock Up."**

Suddenly everything slowed. The monster's charge at Chiro was like as fast as a snail and Blade100's mouth was almost frozen.

Chiro held his kunai at Blue, waving his hand in front of it, just to make sure. He then smiled under his helmet and ran at the Worm. "Avalanche Slash!"

"**Avalanche Slash. Clock Over."**

Suddenly the whole world was turned back to normal, but it was too late. Chiro's kunai sliced through Blue and killed the Worm instantly.

"YEAH!" Blade100 cheered. "Alright good, bro. Now come on! One more to go!" Blade100 cheered and the two ran outside, looking for the Worm.

* * *

"See anything?"

"Nothing, you?"

"Knowing our luck I give it…"

"Hissssss…"

"Zero seconds."

The two heroes jumped to the sides Chiro to the right and collided with the wall and Blade100 to the right, where he quickly ran and hid back inside the warehouse.

Yellow growled at Chiro, who took a fighting stance. He quickly reached down for his gun, but the Worm talked him, making his gun go flying in the air.

Yellow then grabbed Chiro's neck and chocked him, but Chiro grabbed the alien's hands and threw it off.

"Blade100, now what?" Chiro asked as the Worm stood before him and his weapon.

"Okay…okay…uh… That's it!" Blade100 smiled. "Look at the part of the belt Kabuto is at! You'll see three small buttons. I want you to press them from right to left! Then flip Kabuto's horn, and then say Rider Kick, then flip it back to normal!"

"You can remember all this, but you can't solve fractions?" Chiro asked.

"JUST DO IT!"

Chiro nodded and found the three buttons. He then pressed down on the three of them and heard Kabuto's voice.

"**One. Two. Three."**

Chiro then flipped the horn of Kabuto and felt strange. A red electric charge of energy traveled up his body from his belt and went to his armor's horn.

"Rider… Kick."

"**Rider Kick."**

The electric surged down to Chiro's right foot and glowed red. Yellow charged at Chiro and the Kamen Rider spun around, performing a roundhouse kick.

The kick slammed into Yellow's head and blasted the alien back ten feet atleast. It slammed into a lightpole and exploded, reducing the lightpole, and part of a car into nothingness.

"Alright!" Blade100 cheered. Just as he yelled that, he saw ZECT troops and Hazmat walked over. Chiro and Blade100 walked over and Kabuto flew off of Chiro's belt, and disappeared.

"Not bad. You'll be hearing from us," Hazmat said, applauding softly. He then turned around and walked to a nearby black van with the ZECT troops.

"….Would it kill him to say thanks to me?" Blade100 asked.

"To you?" Chiro asked.

* * *

"Got any threes?" Chiro asked.

"Nope. Got any tens?" Blade100 asked as the two sat in the middle of a playground and played gold fish.

"Here."

"Cool," Blade100 smiled having only one card. "Fives?"

"Nope."

"Damn… Okay Chiro. Choose," Blade100 smiled flipping the two cards for good luck.

"Alright…" Chiro smiled and moved his hand back and forth from card to card. Under the table though, there was a green light and a 'clicking' noise.

"**Clock Up."**

* * *

"**Clock Over."**

"I win," Chiro smiled as he laid the two aces on the ground.

"What!?" Blade100 screamed.

"Make sure to catch the next chapter," Chiro smiled. "Where I'll learn more about my powers, and things get dramatic."

"Chiro you cheater!" Blade100 screamed.

**END**

I based that last scene on Tendou Cheats!! Go look at it, its on


	3. Operation: Realization

**Operation: Realization**

"You're doing good Chiro, keep it up," Blade100 cheered as Chiro slammed his fist against the training dummy.

"Ya know… I came here to train ALONE!"

"Well now you're not, now shut up."

"Sigh."

"That's not shutting up," Blade100 laughed as he relaxed on a bench in the large gym.

"Hello Blade100, Chiro."

"Hazmat? Ain't ya a little old for the gym?" Blade100 joked.

"Come with me. And no."

* * *

"Three cheeseburgers, please," Hazmat requested.

"Triple cheeseburger for me, these two will have singles," Blade100 added. "Hey, a guy has to keep himself full!"

"Alright fellas," the waitress said as she walked off from their table. As she walked out the restaurant doors opened and a young man walked over to them.

"Who's shortie?" Blade100 asked as a young man around.

The young man had blond flat top and wore a black tuxedo with a matching tie, and white undershirt. He had black formal pants and blue eyes, and pale skin. He wasn't really short, but he looked like he was around twenty, and yet was barely five and a half feet.

"Delta. I'm Delta," the man saluted.

"What's with the flat top with you guys? WAY too many of you got it. That or your bald," Blade100 laughed.

"Blade100," Chiro scolded, hitting him softly. "What do you need Hazmat?"

"My partner here, Delta, has some news on the Worms. Last night a regiment was fighting against a Worm, but it escaped. Now look at this," Hazmat ordered, throwing a newspaper at the table towards Chiro.

"Young teenage girl, Sally Marino thrown into prison killing a police officer. When asked, she said she didn't kill him, her clone did…" Chiro read.

"If there ever was a Worm case," Blade100 sighed.

"Do we know who is the Worm here?" Chiro asked.

"No. So you'll split up. Blade100, go into town to look for the one who may still be out here. She has brown hair, matching eyes and jacket, blue jeans, a blue shirt underneath and might have a black beret. Chiro… you have fun in prison."

* * *

"Move!" the officer ordered and pushed Chiro into his cell.

"Please! Let me go! I didn't do anything! I have a job interview! I really need this job, please!" a voice cried out.

"Hey, are you Sally?"

"Huh? Yeah…that's me," Sally answered, seeing the cop leave. "Who are you?"

"I'm Chiro. Can I ask you some questions?"

"I've got time."

* * *

"They expect one guy to look through the entire city?" Blade100 whispered. "Sigh…"

Suddenly out of the corner of his eye Blade100 saw something. A beret.

"HEY!" Blade100 yelled. "AHA!" he yelled and jumped at that person. "I found you!" he yelled.

"AHH! Please don't hurt me!" the old lady begged.

"Oh…sorry old lady…"

"Old?! PUNK!"

WACK!

"Ow… hand bags hurt!" Blade100 groaned, lying on the ground. "Huh?" he asked, seeing brown hair. "AHA!" he yelled jumping over to the hair. "GOT YA LITTLE LADY!"

"What?" the large biker asked.

"Uh oh…"

* * *

"And then I saw that weird alien thing stab the man at the neck! Now everyone thinks I did it!" Sally cried.

"That's horrible," Chiro whispered. He then reached into his pocket and took out a small remote, but only with one button. He then pressed down on it, and the signal was sent.

* * *

"Huh?" Blade100 questioned seeing brown clothes, brown hair, and a beret. "I shouldn't, but…"

The young boy just sighed and ran after the suspect. He jumped around and through crowds as he started seeing more. It was defiantly a girl, and she looked afraid. She kept looking around, quickly and she soon started running.

"HEY!" Blade100 yelled. "FREEZE!" he ordered. "I said freeze! Freeze means stop!" he yelled, running after her.

* * *

"Sir," Delta saluted. "We have Chiro's signal, he must think he's found the real Sally."

"Then commence with Operation: Realization."

"Sir!"

* * *

"THUNDER PUNCH!"

The prison walls blew open and Chiro ran over to Sally's cell. "Get away from the gate!" he ordered. "Lightning Kick!" he yelled and kicked the bas off and freed her. "Let's go," he ordered, grabbing her hand.

The two quickly ran out and two officers ran up to stop them. "Hiya!" Chiro yelled and jump kicked both of them. "Your clone, if it were to go somewhere, where would it go?"

"I don't know!"

"THINK! Where?" Chiro shouted as more officer ran to them and the two took off in another direction.

"Um… OH! I have a job interview! At the amusement park!"

"Right!" Chiro smiled. "Monkey Fu!" he yelled and fired a green blast of energy, blowing a hole through the wall. "There!" Chiro pointed, seeing a police car. "You drive."

* * *

"I said freeze!" Blade100 screamed as he chased after her. He saw a car driving by him and smiled. He then jumped and landed on the car, and then jumped again, landing on top of the girl.

"Get off!" Sally ordered.

"Hey! I found yo- OOOOO!" Blade100 screamed as Sally kneed him in a tender area. She then pushed him off and ran off again. Blade100 forced himself up and began limping after her, but soon got back running. "CRAZY LADY GET BACK HERE!"

* * *

"Okay we're here come on!" Sally ordered as she ran out of the car.

"Hey! Wait up!" Chiro ordered as jumped out of the car and quickly followed her. He quickly followed and the two ran through a large crowd.

They then saw a young man in a business suit and ran over to him.

"Sally?"

"Chiro!" Blade100 yelled. "Stop her!" he ordered, pointing at her Sally.

"Two Sallys?" the man in the suit asked.

"Wrong!" Blade100 yelled as he and Chiro quickly grabbed his Sally. "This Sally is an imposter!"

Suddenly Chiro's Sally walked over, with a cruel grin. She jumped into the air and jump kicked both Chiro and Blade100. She then grabbed the other Sally and started crushing her neck.

"So the one in prison was the Worm!?" Blade100 yelled.

"Looks like it!" Chiro whispered, standing up. "Standby!"

Suddenly a green light was seen in the air. A familiar red robot flew out of it and landed in Chiro's hand. "Henshin!"

"**Henshin."**

A field of hexagons appeared on to Chiro's body and formed a red and silver armor. "Hiya!" Kamen Rider Kabuto yelled, and kicked Worm Sally away from the Real Sally.

Worm Sally glared at Chiro and her eyes glowed black. Her body glowed as it began transforming, her chest, legs, and arms turned green, and spikes appeared on its shoulders. Its head turned yellow and slightly bigger, while her eyes turned completely black. Her right arm turned into a large mace, while her left hand turned into three long tentacles. The Worm let out a battle cry and charged at Chiro.

"HA!" Chiro yelled and the two began fighting. The Worm slammed his mace into Chiro, and the Kamen Rider fell to the ground. He quickly jumped up and ducked under the next attack and then kicked the Worm's knee, making it struggle to stand.

"Chiro! Be careful! Some of the stronger Worms can Clock Up like-"

Blade100, along with the whole world seemed to freeze as Chiro was slammed into a tree. He was then picked up by his legs and the Worm began spinning and threw Chiro high into the air.

"You! Huh? Chiro?" Blade100 asked. "What are you standing for? RUN!" Blade100 told Sally and the man. "GO!"

Chiro landed harshly on to the ground as the Worm's Clock Up was over. He looked around and realized he was on a roller coaster track, high in the air. "Cast Off!" Chiro yelled grabbing Kabuto's horn and flipping it.

"**Cast Off."**

Chiro's armor shot off and the Worm was met with armor flying at him, making him fall down, but he quickly stood back up. The monster let out a loud hiss and charged at Chiro.

Chiro spun around and slammed his right foot into the alien, making it fall. He then kicked the creature while it was down, making it go back up, but the Kamen Rider karate chopped it back down.

"CHIRO! LOOK OUT!" Blade100 screamed, climbing up there thanks to a large ladder. The hero looked behind him to see the roller coaster speeding to them, and the Worm saw to, seemingly happy for more humans to come.

"Clock Up!"

"**Clock Up."**

Time slowed around Chiro as the roller coaster got extremely close. Chiro was about to just go over it, but the Worm had other plans. It raised its mace hand over the head of a passenger, but Chiro quickly kicked it away.

Got to get these people out of here! Chiro thought. He quickly got two passengers out and jumped down the trail to the ground and dropped them softly on the ground. He then quickly jumped back up, but it was too late.

"**Clock Over."**

The roller coaster started again and both Chiro and the Worm were hit by it. Chiro quickly laid his foots down and forced the roller coaster to a harsh and slightly painful stop. The Worm raised his mace hand up and was about to slam it on Chiro until a bullet hit its back.

"Chiro!" Blade100 yelled, walking over, gun in hand. "Save the passengers, I'll deal with alien breath!"

"Thanks! Clock Up!"

"**Clock Up." **

The Clock Up effect was weaker this time due to overuse. Time was slowed greatly, but things were still moving. He quickly began grabbing people and bringing them back to the ground.

As he brought the last of the people back to the ground, he saw Blade100 being chocked by the Worm.

"Blade100!" Chiro screamed and ran as fast as he could. He jumped to the roller coaster trial and dashed towards the two. The Worm let his grip on Blade100 release, and he fell towards the ground. Chiro reached for his friend and…

His grip found nothing.

"NO!" he yelled as Blade100 fell and landed on the ground. "BLADE100!"

The Worm looked at Blade100's corpse and began making deep noises. Like laughter. The Kamen Rider clenched his fist and suddenly stood back up tall. He then reached down to his belt and pressed three silver buttons.

"**One, two, three."**

"Rider Kick!"

"**Rider Kick."**

"ARGGGHHHHH!" Chiro screamed, spinning around and slammed his foot into the Worm's head.

* * *

"It's my fault…" Chiro whispered as the Kamen Rider fell to his knees. Kabuto disconnected from Chiro and flew off, disappearing as a series of black vans appeared. "If I was faster…"

"If. If nothing. The past doesn't change," Hazmat coldly said. "We'll take Blade100's body and say he died in the field. We'll give him a rightful funeral and be sure to invite you…" the ZECT Leader explained, a bit nicer, as some Agents picked up Blade100's body.

"…"

"Don't think about it, Chiro. Everyone dies. It's a part of living. We'll be calling you for your next mission soon. Be battle worthy, or give up the Kabuto."

"Any chances he's still alive?"

"...We'll try our best Chiro. You have my word."

* * *

"Sir!"

"Report Delta."

"Project is a go, Sir."

Step…Step…Step…Step…A being stood at the door, a blank appearance on his face.

"Excellent. Name?"

"……"

"Respond."

"I am Agent Hachi."

"Codename?"

"……"

"Respond."

"I am Kamen Rider TheBee."

"Good… Mission?"

"……"

"Respond!"

"Sir! Mission… Destroy all Worms, and destroy… Kamen Rider Kabuto AKA Chiro!"


	4. Sting of the Wasp

**Sting of the Wasp**

"Hiya!" Chiro yelled, kicking the Worm into a car. Chiro then ran over and kicked the Worm again, making it slam against the car in the street. The Aracneworm shook of the kick, though and charged at Chiro.

**One. Two. Three.**

"Rider Ki-"

"Look out Chiro!" a voice cried out. Suddenly Alex saw two Aracneworms coming from behind him. The two aliens were quickly pushed back by a mysterious figure.

"You okay?" a female voice asked.

"Dragon?" Chiro asked as a girl decorated in blue clothes, with flames decorated on it as well. In her hand was a katana, which she held in a fighting stance.

"Nice armor."

"How did you-?" Chiro began, but stopped as Delta ran over.

"I told her," he answered, out of breath. "Look out!" he then yelled as the Worm Chiro was fighting snuck up behind him.

"Rider Kick!"

**Rider Kick**

POW!

"Uh…nevermind."

As the last Worm fell, Kabuto flew off of Chiro's belt and flew into the air, disappearing.

"Cool," Dragon smiled. "So where's Blade100, Chiro? He sent me a letter telling me to come here to see your new powers."

"Blade100? Uh… Blade100 is…" Chiro began, but looked at Delta for support, but he was already gone. "Might as well start from the beginning," Chiro sighed. "You see Dragon…"

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Dragon yelled. "He can't be dead! He sent me that letter a few days ago… I thought…I… RAGH!" Dragon yelled as they walked down the street.

"Uh Dragon…? You're attracting attention. I know how you feel, I'm mad about it two," Chiro said. "But we can't let his death slow us down with the Worms."

"Miss Dragon, I take it?" Hazmat asked, walking over.

"It's Dragon. Only one guy calls me Miss Dragon," the brown haired girl replied.

"Of course. Chiro, may I have a word with you?" Hazmat requested.

"Sure, Haz-"

"You got something to say to him, you can say it to me!" Dragon said.

"I sense hostility," Hazmat smiled.

"I never did like you HCA Agents."

"Hehehehehe… Careful," Hazmat smiled, reaching into his pocket to reveal he had a laser blaster.

"You be careful," she replied, taking out her sword. They glared at one another, but Chiro quickly got between them.

"What do you want, Hazmat?" Chiro asked.

"We have a Worm problem. Go to our Quarantine Zone; first go east for two miles, then north until you find the building with our ZECT Agents inside. Go in and deal with any of them. Bring your friend to help, you may need it," Hazmat smiled as the reflection from the sun bounced off his sunglasses as he smiled.

"You're hiding something," Dragon commented.

"Get to work."

"Come on Dragon," Chiro ordered, motioning her over.

"…Hey Chiro?"

"Yeah?"

"How do we known we've walked for two miles?"

"……"

* * *

"Sir!" the ZECT agent greeted. "Right in there sir, good luck!"

"Sir?" Dragon asked.

"And mam!"

"Gee thanks," Dragon replied, rolling her eyes.

"Come on," Chiro ordered, running into the hotel building. The hotel was fashioned old, with 50s style furniture. There was not a soul insight though, no humans, no Worms, nothing!

"Anything?" Dragon asked, looking behind the counter.

"Nothing. Remember though, Worms can copy anyone's appearance," Chiro reminded, as he looked into the built in restaurant.

Ding!

"The elevator!" Chiro yelled and ran over to the steel doors. Dragon quickly ran over as well, sword in hand.

DING!

The steel doors moved to the sides and the brown colored walls could be seen. A steel bar went along the edge of the elevator, and brown wallpaper colored the walls.

"There's no one in it…" Dragon whispered.

"I notice- AHHH!" Chiro screamed as a metal fist broke though the roof. The fist grabbed him and pulled him up.

"Chiro?!" Dragon yelled.

When Chiro saw his captor his eyes widened. It was like he had just met Kamen Rider Kabuto's brother! The figure had a design matching Kamen Rider Kabuto's, but instead of red this one had yellow and had a visor designed to resemble a bunch of black hexagons, with six green ones on his silver chest armor. On the top of the helmet were two black antennas, countering Chiro beetle with a sort of bee or wasp figure.

"Who are you?" Chiro asked as Kabuto appeared on his belt.

"Kamen Rider TheBee. Your destroyer!" the yellow warrior yelled and punched Chiro, but the young hero ducked under it and flipped TheBee over him.

"Henshin!"

**HENSHIN**

With a flash Chiro transformed and he took a fighting stance. TheBee threw a kick this time and hit Chiro's leg, bringing his down. Suddenly though, a steel blade cut through the roof of the elevator and nearly hit him.

"Thanks Dragon!" Chiro yelled, kicking TheBee's chest. He then jumped up and punched TheBee's face, and sent him into the wall. The blade suddenly came out of the ground again, but this time nearly hitting Chiro. "Careful Dragon!"

"Sorry!"

The two Riders continued to trade blows, their fists, knees, and leg hitting the other. Not to mention Dragon constantly stabbing her sword at our fighters.

After what seemed like an hour of just beating each other the elevator let out a loud creek. The weight of the two fighters' armor was too much! The elevator was threatening to fall.

"Dragon, get out of here!" Chiro ordered.

"No wa-"

"NOW!"

With much regret the brunette ran out of the elevator shaft. No sooner than she left did the elevator plummet down the shaft, heading straight towards the basement and the underground levels.

"Clock Up!" Chiro yelled

**CLOCK UP**

"Clock Up!" TheBee yelled and that is when Chiro saw the small robotic bee like part of his armor. TheBee traced it along with his fingers and it then glowed yellow

**CLOCK UP**

Time went to a crawl as the two jumped from the roof of the elevator. They then put their feet against the walls of the shaft and jumped at each other. The collision shook the air and the two began beating and hitting the other rapidly.

Below them the elevator had finally hit the ground and pieces of burning metal were shot out at our Riders. Chiro pulled out his blaster and quickly fired at the pieces that headed at him.

TheBee on the other hand took the pieces in his hands and threw them at Chiro like ninja stars. The 'ninja stars' made their mark and Chiro fell to the ground with metal embedded in his body.

**CLOCK OVER**

**CLOCK OVER**

Chiro's body landed in the pile of burning metal with TheBee landing close by. He kicked away the burning metal so that there was a small clearing for them. He then looked at Chiro to see Kabuto flying away in a green light.

"Do you surrender?" TheBee asked.

"Never," Chiro groaned, standing up.

TheBee took a step forward, but was quickly stopped as someone kicked him from behind. He quickly jumped up and saw Dragon taking a fighting stance in front of him.

"Try it. I dare you," Dragon smiled, holding her katana.

"…No," TheBee said. He then looked at Chiro, and then at Dragon. "Hachi."

"…Bless you," Dragon said.

"That wasn't a sneeze, I said my name."

"Could have fooled me."

"Clock up," Hachi began, tracing his fingers over TheBee Zector on his arm. "We will meet again, Kabuto," Hachi whispered as time froze and he disappeared.

"…Chiro? You okay?"

"Fine," Chiro responded, rubbing his arm. "Let' go. We need to talk to Hazmat."

**END**

Well that sucked.

Preview

"He saved my life!" Dragon yelled.

"He nearly took mine!" Chiro added.

**Can…**

"Why did you save me?" Dragon asked.

"I care about you," Hachi responded with an emotionless voice. "Do not ask me why, I am a program. You are a flaw in my system, Dragon."

**He…**

"Rider Sting!" Hachi yelled

"Rider Kick!" Chiro yelled.

**RIDER-**

**RIDER-**

**STING**

**KICK**

**Be…**

"Do not let go!" Hachi ordered as he held Dragon's hand.

"Trust me, I won't!" Dragon yelled as she dangled from the building's edge.

**Trusted? **

Next time in Kamen Rider Kabuto! **Beauty and the Bee**


	5. Beauty and the Bee

**Beauty and the Bee**

"I'm sorry Chiro, but we had reports of Worm activity. I will check the database on this TheBee for you though."

"He had a weapon like Chiro! You have to know!"

Hazmat only smiled and leaned into his leather chair. "I'm sorry Dragon. I have no idea who TheBee is or how he got his hands on a Zector. Now if you would excuse me, I need to finish up some paperwork. Beta, show them out."

"P-please come with m-"

"We know the way out," Chiro said as he and Dragon walked out of Hazmat's office. As soon as they were out they walked past the ZECT soldiers and through the hologram door, out of the ZECT HQ.

"He's lying."

"I know."

"Ideas?"

"Nope."

Unbeknownst to our heroes, Hachi was watching from a nearby skyscraper. But his focus wasn't on Kamen Rider Chiro. Rather his young female ally. "Dragon."

"Unit Bee."

The yellow Kamen Rider pressed a button on his helmet, activating his radio. "Yes, sir?"

"You did not eliminate the target."

"Apologize. But the target is Chiro, and Chiro alone. I had no programming on the female."

"She is your secondary objective. Eliminate her along with Chiro, understand Agent?"

"Roger, over and out sir."

* * *

Dragon got into some sleeping clothes and let out a yawn. She and Chiro had got rooms at a nearby hotel and the Kamen Rider was already asleep a floor up. She yawned again and walked heard a soft whistle.

She turned around to see the balcony door was open, letting in a cold chill. She cautiously walked to it, and slid it closed. She knew she didn't leave it open, so that m-

Suddenly two hands grabbed and threw her into the wall. She was quickly pinned to the wall, feeling her arms and legs pinned to the wall.

"Hello."

"You!"

"Me."

"What do you want?"

"I want answers. Why?"

"Why what?"

"…." Hachi did not say anything. Dragon couldn't even see his features, only his shadow. But his voice, that was unmistakable. "I see your eyes, and I feel weak. WHY!?"" Hachi yelled and moved his right hand to grab Dragon throat.

Dragon instantly took this chance to slam her fist into Hachi's cheek. The blow sent him to the ground. He let out a loud yell and charged at Dragon and threw a punch, but stopped it right before he touched her.

"Why can't I hit you!?"

Dragon didn't answer and just kicked him in the side. Hachi yelled again, when suddenly the door was kicked open by Chiro, already in his Kamen Rider Kabuto, Rider Form.

"Dragon!"

"You I can fight! Stand by!" Hachi yelled as a green portal appeared. A robotic bee then flew to his wrist and connected with a yellow arm band. Chiro quickly charged at him, but Hachi strapped it on. "Henshin!"

A yellow field of hexagons covered Hachi's body. The armor quickly covered his body and he threw Chiro aside. He then held up his left hand which had the arm brace with TheBee Zector on it. "Cast-Off!"

He then flipped the wings out and turned the Zector in a 180 degrees, making the stinger of the Zector point at his fist. His armor broke apart, shooting out. His chest broke apart to reveal a slimmer gold armor with black stripes. He had two silver shoulder pads that stuck out like spikes, two large black triangular eyes, and a V shaped antennas on his head.

**CHANGE WASP! **

As TheBee turned into TheWasp, Dragon jumped to grab her katana, but a stray piece of Hachi's armor hit her, throwing her into the wall, knocking her out.

"DRAGON!" the two yelled. Chiro ran to attack Hachi, but the yellow Kamen Rider quickly ran and grabbed her. He held her bride style and ran through the glass balcony door.

"No!" Chiro yelled as Hachi jumped and fell to the ground below. He slammed into the ground and ran off into and through the crows of people, Dragon in his arms.

* * *

"Awaken."

"…"

"Awaken."

"….Nggghhh…"

"AWAKEN!"

"AHHH!" Dragon yelled, and jumped up, or atleast tried to. She soon realized that she was tied up with rope, and TheWasp was crouching in front of her.

"There we go."

"Where are we?!"

"On top of a building."

"Why?"

"Interrogation."

"To find out?"

"Why can't I fight you?" Hachi yelled and grabbed Dragon and lifted her up. Dragon stared into his black glass visors and said nothing. She tried to move her feet, but they two were tied up.

"Bzzzzz…"

"Oh great," Hachi groaned and looked up to see a strange bee like Worm. The alien had a long stinger for a right hand and red skin. His green eyes glared at TheWasp, and his bug wings beat at amazing speed. Spikes covered the alien's body as it flew down and tackled TheWasp.

Hachi quickly slammed his fist into the Worm and was dropped, hitting the ground.

"Let's go!" he yelled and grabbed Dragon.

"You could just let me go!"

"…"

"I didn't think that would work."

"I need you to trust me."

"You attack, kidnap, and tie me up and you want me to trust yoUUUUUUUU?!" Dragon screamed Hachi suddenly threw her off the building.

"Clock Up!"

**CLOCK UP**

Time slowed down, and TheWasp turned to see the Worm fly at him. He then pressed a button on the Zector and a green light shot up from his hand and to his antennas and back to his hand. "Rider Sting!"

**RIDER STING!**

"HA!" Hachi screamed and let the stinger on the Zector hit the Worm right on the head. A series of green cracks appeared over the Worms body and exploded into dozens of pieces. "Dragon!" Hachi realized, seeing her fall.

**CLOCK OVER**

Hachi jumped and grabbed the brunette in his arms as they fell. The two fell to the ground, nearing the concrete.

"Please tell me you have a plan!"

"Clock Up!" Hachi yelled, tracing his fingers along his buckle. Time quickly topped again and Hachi moved his legs through the ai and put them against the building wall. He then ran down the building, the frozen Dragon in his arms.

**CLOCK OVER**

Hachi landed on the ground softly, and Dragon looked around.

"Why did you save me?" Dragon asked.

"I care about you," Hachi answered with his monotone voice. "Do not ask me, you are simply a flaw in my programming. I cannot hurt you, only protect. I must."

"…Why are you trying to kill Chiro?"

"I do not care for him, like I do to you. I live to kill him."

"Rider Kick!"

**RIDER KICK! **

"What?!" Hachi yelled as a foot connected into his head, throwing hi into a lightpole. "Chiro!"

"Dragon, you okay?"

"Chiro! Wait! Hachi saved my life; he might not be all bad!"

"RAGGGHHH!"

Suddenly Hachi tackled Chiro, ending him into a car. He then pulled his fist back and slammed it into his head, beating his head into the car.

"Avalanche Shot!"

**AVALANCHE SHOT**

BANG!

"Argh!" Hachi yelled, stumbling back, his hip burning.

"Chiro wait, he saved my life!"

"He's trying to end mine!"

POW! BAM! BANG! The sounds of their punching filled the air and people ran for their lives. Except one kid who took pictures with his cell phone.

"Alex come on!" his totally hot and sexy girlfriend yelled, grabbing him and pulling him away.

((Hehehe…WHAT?!))

"Bzzz!"

"Bzzz!"

The three warriors looked up into the air to see two more of the strange flying Worms. One of which flew down and grabbed the still tied up Dragon.

"Why me?" she groaned, sighing loudly as she carried to another skyscraper.

"Hey, Dragon said you saved her life, ready to do it again?"

"…"

"Hey! What's wrong with you?!"

"…I can see right up her skirt."

"…I liked you better when you were trying to kill me."

* * *

"Get away from her!" Hachi yelled, jumped kicking one as Chiro tackled the other.

"Oh joy. My heroes," Dragon sighed, rolling her eyes. "Can one of you untie me now?"

"NO!" they both yelled as the Worms threw them aside.

"W need to work together!" Chiro yelled.

"…For Dragon. I hit low.

"I hit high!" Chiro yelled.

"Rider Sting!"

"Rider Kick!"

**RIDER KICK **

**RIDER STING**

Chiro jumped on to Hachi's shoulder and then jumped off and kicked one of the Worms. Hachi charged at the other one and threw his fist, right into its chest, making a hole in it.

"You lose," Hachi smiled.

"Dragon, you okay?" Chiro asked, untying her.

"Peachy. Thanks."

"Chiro!"

The two looked at Hachi and he seemed to glare at them. "I will kill you. It is my purpose. My creation. When we fight, you will die!"

"I'll be waiting for that day," Chiro bravely responded.

"Dragon… I will protect you. Good bye. Clock Up."

**CLOCK UP**

One second he was there, next he wasn't. The two stared at his spot and sighed. "Come on Dragon…let's go home."

**END**

In the next Chapter of Kamen Rider Kabuto…

Kabuto and Bee face off in a mighty battle. But when Dragon spends more and more time with him, will he let him die?

Not to mention the fact that there's another Rider hiding in the mist. INTRODUCING KAMEN RIDER DRAKE.

**RIDER SHOOTING**


End file.
